Always Running
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: A fanfiction based upon the song "Always Running" from Call of Duty: Black Ops II.


A fanfic based off the song "_Always Running_" from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The song was written by Kevin Sherwood and performed by Malukah. You can listen to the song here: watch?&v=MyAGNdghwrw

* * *

I opened my eyes. My body floated in an empty void as darkness wrapped around me. The familiar sound echoed off in the distance. The moans. The screams. The chants.

The zombies.

I looked down at my hands. Sprayed with blood, they were pale and dead. Fear creeped up my spine and dug into my heart like a spear. The German's voice ripped through my brain, shattering all my thoughts, and yet, I had no headache.

_In this solemn field of silence_

_I can barely feel the pain._

_Blind and deaf to all the violence_

_And I've always felt this way._

_La, 'La, 'La,'La_

That stink. The stench of zombies burned his nostrils as two gleaming headlights crashed through the darkness. The lights grew larger until their origin was revealed: a bus. It stopped in front of him as the doors crashed open. "Get in!"

His voice snapped me out of the trance. The black African-American with a large bloodstained beard and a tattered Black Arrow uniform under a brown jacket looked down at me. Fear crossed his eyes, before he smiled. Hope rushed through me at a blinding speed as I reached for his out-stretched hand, and stepped into the broken bus as the doors slammed behind me.

_On the wind a smell of misery._

_Fear and death perfume the air._

_It begins again in mystery_

_And I always end up there._

I looked out the window, we passed a bus station, a diner, a farm, a power station before stopping at a town. The town. With two pistols in hand, a girl with a knot-tied red jacket, jeans and a green baseball cap blasted a bullet through a zombie's skull, and his body fell limply to the ground.

The man beside him looked like a nerd. Combed hair, and large, geeky glasses shot a barrage of bullets from his shotgun, causing a group of zombies to crash to the ground.

They shielded their eyes as they looked into the headlights of our bus, and, scared of the impending death, climbed aboard.

_Always unsuspecting._

_So easy to lure them away from..._

_All the angels within._

The German's voice pierced my brain, and we travelled to the Pylon – a large electrical tower – to complete a meaningless task, lighting the way to our next destination. As the bus disappeared from our world, the zombies followed and we came face to face with them.

We needed to survive, but the German denied. We stood on top of the world, in a destroyed skyscraper of the once-great China. Debris and ashes burned our lungs as we completed more meaningless tasks to light the next Pylon.

They swarmed us as the mutated, acrobatic zombies ripped Russman in half. We escaped to an elevator, only to be devoured at our destination. We couldn't save ourselves...

...but he did.

We travelled around the world, ending up at an abandoned western town in Africa. The Rift.

_I am running, from something I'm becoming._

My dark past loomed in front of me. The flesh of those I'd eaten, and once worked with. A tear blurred my vision before I realized my fate.

_Unstoppable,_

_And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from\_

_Becoming one..._

Their presence haunted me, and worse, I felt myself changing. Infected with their disease, I fought to survive...

Or was I only fighting the inevitable?

_Always Running_

_Like something might be coming._

_To follow me_

_And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from_

_Becoming one..._

My skin became dead and started to peel, yet I did not give in. I was alive. Blood stained my skin and my glasses cracked, yet my desire for safety never fled my brain. Zombies ravaged every area of the planet, and the German kept contacting me.

My mind started to become cloudy, and I could no longer think straight. My actions were changing as I walked through the mines. My mind swirled before I knew what was to happen and my mind broke.

_I am_

_Letting go of all I know_

_From this buried well of consciousness_

_I can barely hear the rain_

The world became bleak as I realized the truth. I grabbed hold of what was left of my sanity, only for it to slip from my fingers. I could no longer hear well, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out.

_Everyone becomes anonymous_

_All their faces seem the same_

My teammates. Misty, Marlton and Russman all became similar in appearance. The appearances of my acquaintances became faceless and bleak. All shared similar features, before they turned into the ones I was fighting.

Grey skin, and pulsating blue eyes that would glow through the darkness. The incessant moaning, and screaming: pleas for help.

_Always unrelenting_

_Descending into our own nightmare_

_From this twisted fantasy_

_Falling far away from_

_The beauty of annihilation_

_Do the faceless face fear_

They looked confident as I once thought they were. Outside, I was terrified, yet I knew the sad truth deep down. His voice pierced my thoughts as I crashed to the ground, their feet stumbling over me. It was time.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, falling into the bleak abyss of fate. I felt the beauty of annihilation bubble inside me as I let my body relax.

_I am running, from something I'm becoming._

_Unstoppable,_

_And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from_

_Becoming one..._

_Always Running_

They nudged me awake as zombies ran toward us. Standing up, I clutched my gun in hand. I needed to delay the truth. The end.

I needed to save myself from what I might be becoming. Becoming one of them.

_Like something might be coming._

_To follow me_

_And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from_

_Becoming one..._

They ran, and I followed. We exited the mines as the German entered my body. The zombies' eyes changed from their bright, fearless blue, to an angered orange. My skin darkened, and slowly decayed. I gained a craving for blood as the German spoke to me about revenge. Vengeance.

And that pushed me over the edge.

_I've become_

_Something they all run from_

_I want you to be gone_

_But I know you've just begone._

My body became numb as I defended myself from the oncoming hoards of zombies. Their eyes burned holes through me as I lost my sanity altogether. The German's rants sent me off the cliff of life and I lost it.

I tumbled, screaming, pleaing for help, into the hoard, falling flat on my face. As I felt them tumble around me, my head ached from anger and loneliness.

_Why am I numb_

_To everything I have done_

_There's no going back for me_

_Becoming has taken its toll on me_

I failed. The German tried to push me on, get me to fight, yet it was useless. Soon, I lost control of my body as the pain subsided and blood gushed down my face.

I looked up through a blurry pane of glass and saw my teammates looking down at me, concerned. The German controlled my thoughts as I screamed in pain at them.

My eyes were burned, and became orange. Dull and lifeless, my eyes showed the pain I felt.

_I am running, from something I'm becoming._

_Unstoppable,_

_And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from_

_Becoming one..._

_Always Running_

_Like something might be coming._

_To follow me_

_And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from_

_Becoming one..._

I crawled away from my attackers. The zombies were closing in fast, yet I crawled slowly. My legs burned like fire, and my eyes felt like they were popping out of my skull. The pain was enough to kill someone, yet I did not die.

Thoughts raced through my head: in one ear, and out the next. None were processed by my brain as I slowly crawled across the cracked earth.

_I am running, from something I'm becoming._

_Unstoppable,_

_And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from_

_Becoming one..._

'This will be the day. The day my fate is decided.' I thought, quickly losing my grip on life as my skin decayed further.

_Always Running_

_Like something might be coming._

_To follow me_

_And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from_

_Becoming one..._

My vision became tinted as orange invaded every part of the land. My skin cracked and blood started to flow from the wounds, yet I felt no pain. The thunder-like crack of bullets escaping my acquaintances' guns echoed through my brain, overpowering everything.

The German.

The fear.

The anger.

The life.

_Always Running_

_Like something might be coming._

_To follow me_

_And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from_

_Becoming one..._

I stretched my arm out as I grabbed Russman's leg. I trusted him unlike anyone before. The Black Arrow soldier always had my back. As he reloaded his rifle, I coughed out my last two words.

"Forgive me."

_I am running from the other ones_

_And the other ones_

_I'm running from_

_And becoming one means I'm running from_

_All I am_

I ran and ran through my nightmares. Running through the fears of Washington. Escaping the hell of China. Reliving the horrors of Africa. I screamed and pleaded to be forgiven as my brain became hollow.

Then, the echo of a shotgun blast ended it all.

The lights of my eyes faded as the world shattered.


End file.
